This invention is related to a rigid cover for the horizontal surfaces of a picnic table, and more particularly, to such a cover having channel-shaped sides which can be slid onto a picnic table to either protect or provide a different surface appearance.
Picnic tables are exposed to the weather. For that reason they frequently require an annual refinishing. The refinishing may include sanding the surface finish and then revarnishing the table surface for another season. This is a time-consuming and expensive process.